Los sueños
by Darkelia
Summary: Harry tiene la oportunidad de decirle a Ginny que la ama, pero todo se pondra en su contra...llegara a tiempo?


La tercera noche del mes de octubre abrigaba el inmenso cielo, poco a poco la lluvia comenzó a caer, era tan fría y cruel, que parecían dagas en la piel, su odio lo expresaba bien, pero era hermoso ver el manto creado.

El lago, calmado hace unos instantes, las gotas empezaron a jugar con el, el agua solo tenia un distorsionado reflejo, era de una chica, hermosa y joven, con mirada infantil pero decidida, espera en calma a su compañía, mientras jugaba con la lluvia, parecería que la asombraba como si fuera su primera vez de verla.

La noche paso, la lluvia igual y la chica se quedo en la espera, sus labios habían perdido la sonroses que los distinguía, su cuerpo fresco y delgado se hallaba en la orilla del lago, sus ojos cerrados, anunciaban su descanso, no estaba muerta, simplemente dormía.

Minutos después de aquel fresco amanecer llego un joven, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a un ajeno y calido lugar, sus pasos ligeros, sus brazos cuidaban a la chica igual que una figura de cristal.

La recostó en el sillón, calido el lugar, la luz de fuego iluminaba a la linda y delicada pareja.

El joven le beso la frente como a un pequeño barco de papel, se acerco a su oído como su buscara una flor impregnada en su piel, sus labios suspiraron secretos que solo su mente y corazón sabían.

-No me marchare, te amo.

Parecían pequeños niños jugando a los secretos, tan dulces y labios inocentes, mentes y corazones discretos. El joven envuelto en el papel sofocante de la culpa y temor, espero hasta el despertar de la chica, espero hasta ver abierto los ojos de aquella chica que amo.

El joven esperaba sentado en el piso, miraba fijamente las llamas de la chimenea, buscaba entre las llamas imágenes, figuras, palabras, indicios de que cometía un error.

La chica despertó al atardecer, se sentó delicadamente y con ligereza se ponía la mano en su rostro.

-Harry, que haces aquí?

-Esperarte, creo que debemos hablar.

-No, aun no quiero hablar, quiero escaparme de esas palabras.

-Ginny...

La chica salia de aquella calida habitación, camino sin algún sentido, corrió entre los inmensos pasillos, las paredes no la ayudaban, le ocultaban las salidas, callaban sus respuestas, su mente llena de tantos pensamientos y sentimientos y a la vez tan vacía. Termino llegando al baño del primer piso, se escondió en un frío y húmedo rincón.

Se quedo vacía, fría y sola, poco después en ligeros pasos llego Harry, se acerco a la chica y se hinco frente a ella, con su mano derecha le levanto el rostro, la chica lo miro con temor, sutilmente derramo una lagrima que termino en sus labios, el chico le entrego una rosa blanca.

-Perdóname por amarte.

-No necesitas mi perdón.

-Sabes, a veces me siento confundido y perdido, me da miedo reconocer mis errores, porque se que no los puedo enfrentar, eh perdido tantas cosas en mi vida, que temo tanto perder de nuevo, de arriesgarme, de estar solo, de perderte.

El chico se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas, sus manos subían y bajaban, discutía con su propia mente y corazón, tal vez había dicho un error, se supone que debía alejarse, pero su mirada, ojos y labios, cada centímetro de su cuerpo gritaba su nombre, pero debía ser fuerte.

-Ginny, te amo.

-Harry, no lo hagas mas difícil, es el momento de continuar.

-No puedo, no lo debo de aceptar, tal vez se equivocan, tal vez no es lo mejor, ya eh ganado, puedo hacerlo de nuevo, ahora tengo algo por que luchar, por mantenerme vivo, por favor no dejes que esto se termine...

La soledad los abrigaba, sus temores los acariciaban, los rayos, pequeña luz que posaba en sus pieles, sus rostros temían, sus manos lloraban, estaban confundidos, el silencio se posaba entre ellos, la duda los calmaba, misterios había en sus cuerpos.

-Ginny, entiendo tu miedo, pero no puedo estar aquí siempre con el alma en un hilo, no juegues conmigo, mi corazón no es de papel.

-...es cierto no te puedo detener, creo que la distancia siempre ha existido entre nosotros.

Harry se marcho de aquel lugar, se alejo de su amor, en silencio la abandono, su mente agotada y su corazón herido, confundido y con miedos, dejo atrás lo que mas quería, sus pasos lo alejaron y lo llevaron al lago.

Las horas pasaban y aun estaba en soledad, los minutos continuaban y llegaba la tarde, su cuerpo triste espera que por alguna extraña razón, se sintiera mejor y olvidar aquel maldito error.

-Harry, ten.

-Que haces aquí?

-Simple toma mi mano y ven conmigo.

-A donde vamos.

La chica lo llevo a un lugar tranquilo y fresco, un pequeño precipicio se hallaba en tan calmado lugar, aquella vista, calmaba la mente y alimentaba al corazón.

-Harry, escuchas eso.

-Escuchar, que?

-Es el silencio, es lo que queda entre nosotros.

-No puedes comparar nuestro amor, con el silencio.

-Entonces, con que, dime para poder entender esto, a lo que llamamos relación.

-Lo nuestro no se puede comparar, porque el amor es único, debemos confiar entre nosotros.

-Confianza, pero eso es lo que mas me temo, no poder tener contigo.

-Porque?

-Tú jamás me dirás cuando pase algo malo, solo por protegerme, pero es un engaño.

-Acércate.

La chica se acerco y el joven la beso, fuerte y apasionadamente, todas sus palabras y sentimientos, dichas en un simple beso.

-Dame tu mano. Harry, quieres volar?

-Que?

-Confías en mi?

-Si

-Entonces corre y salta conmigo.

Ambos chicos se tomaron de la mano, observaron el cielo, y sus miradas saciaron sus sentimientos, al llegar a la orilla de precipicio, saltaron, el amor era sus alas...

Lentamente sus cuerpos comenzaron a caer, sus cuerpos llenos de energía y sensualidad fugaz decaían, tan rápido fue el vuelo igual que el golpe que los esperaba, sus pies se movían en busca del suelo, sus manos aun permanecían juntas y sus miradas se pertenecían, un golpe húmedo y vació se escucho, habían caído al lago.

Sus cuerpos se sumergieron por mas de dos minutos, aun sus cuerpos se mantenían calidos, poco después sus cabezas surgieron del calmado y dulce lago.

-Eso es volar...

-Lo se Harry, que mas linda aventura hemos tenido.

-No es una aventura para mí, es un recuerdo que se mantendrá vivo en mi piel.

Sus rostros se acercaron para lograr la unión de sus labios, el delgado y sutil fuego recorrió sus cuerpos, mantuvieron sus cuerpos dentro del agua, querían esperar el anochecer, la luna domino el cielo, las estrellas sutilmente brillaban y sus pieles eran parte de ese fenómeno natural, salieron del lago para llegar a un roble, grande y calido para acurrucar sus cuerpos.

Sus cuerpos se pertenecían inocentemente y sus manos se guiaban, lentamente el chico comenzó a besar la piel de la chica para llegar de nuevo a sus labios, la noche era su sutil cómplice en ese frágil amor.

El chico tomo en sus manos una flor blanca que había crecido cerca de las raíces del dulce árbol, se la puso en el cabello rojizo de ella.

-Harry, se que necesito tiempo para creer en esto, se que el tiempo flota constantemente, pero también se que nosotros no lo tenemos.

-No digas eso, se que nuestras horas están contadas, pero debes saber que el amor rompe todo, hasta el tiempo.

-Son sueños, los que tienes Harry, el amor no rompe todo, a veces los detiene, eso no quiere decir que el puede mantener un lazo eterno después de lo que pase.

-Es tan malo soñar?

-Cuando el sueño se convierte en tu realidad, no perdonas los errores, porque en tus sueños esta la solución, es mejor estar despierto que dormir en silencio y agonía.

-No engañes a tu corazón, los sueños hacen mejor la vida y la nuestra también.

-No digas que has basado este fugaz amor en tus sueños.

-Acaso el amor es fugaz? acaso puedes decir que la rapidez de la extinción de nuestro amor, es a causa de idealizarlo mas dulce y suave de lo que ya es.

-No me mires Harry, no veas la duda y la fragilidad en mi sutil mirada.

-Eres como un cristal se ve tan transparente y fácil de romper, pero cuando lo pones cerca del fuego explota, así explota tu temor en mí, conviertes las dudas en tiernas y calladas caricias, a veces no entiendo que es el amor para ti.

-Aun no se que es el amor, no se si es amor lo que siento por ti.

-Yo te mostraría el mundo, pero necesito saber si realmente quieres estar a mi lado.

Se mantuvo en callada existencia esos cortos minutos, solo la lluvia de estrellas mostraba la magia que existía.

La chica no pudo terminar la frase, pues un ruido ensordecedor cubrió todo el lugar, el cielo tomo un color negro y poco visible, las estrellas no se veían y con ello llego la lluvia, tan fuerte y cruel, fría y arrogante, aquella imagen de amor estaba siendo borrada por la naturaleza, poco a poco quedo todo en silencio, los chicos se miraban con temor, la oscuridad empezó a abrigarlos, no se encontraban, sus manos no se hallaban, solo los gritos los guiaban.

-Harry!!

-Ginny, no te muevas.

-Harry!!

Cada vez el grito de la joven se escuchaba más lejos, delgado y débil, el joven no entendía porque, si solo estaban a centímetros de distancia...

-Ha...

-Ginny!, Ginny!, no dejes de gritar.

La tierra comenzó a temblar, era todo un caos en ese momento, Harry había perdido la voz de la chica, entre su ropa buscaba su varita, pero fue una búsqueda en vano, los minutos de la oscuridad, la lluvia y el temblor parecían horas, se escucho un golpe, Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda y cayo dormido, permaneció así unos momentos, y lentamente llego la calma, y ligeros rayos de la luz de la luna callaron a la oscuridad.

Harry despertó aun con el dolor, sangraba de la frente, pero no le importaba, se puso de pie con dificultad, se toco la frente y después observo el desorden que había quedado como huella de aquel extraño suceso.

Harry comenzó a buscar desesperadamente a la chica, pero no la encontraba, comenzó a caminar, pero solo parecía que hacia círculos, camino colina abajo y ahí estaba la chica, recostada en el suelo, Harry al verla pensó lo mas temido, corrió hacia ella, al estar a su lado observo su rostro, tez blanca, labios rosados, seguía igual que antes pero tenia los ojos cerrados, se veía calmada, la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo, llevo su cuerpo hasta cuesta arriba y la recostó en el mismo lugar donde minutos atrás se encontraban.

-Ginny...abre los ojos, mírame, no temas, estoy aquí, a tu lado.

-Ginny!!

La chica aun permanecía quieta y sin responder, Harry se sentía tan impotente, de no poderla despertar, sus gritos no abrían sus ojos, su cuerpo quieto y frágil seguía igual, y el tenia que verla así, porque la vida tiene que quitarle lo mas hermoso que tenia, porque no se levanta, porque no abre los ojos, cada segundo Harry se lo preguntaba, tenia miedo, tenia frío, odio, el la amaba, acaso ella no lo veía, tal vez por eso no abría los ojos, tal vez por eso seguía dormida.

Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas, se odiaba, no la supo cuidar, no funcionaban sus gritos.

-Que me paso!, acaso no soy bueno en nada, la tenia a mi lado, que me pasa!!!.

-Harry...

-Ginny, estas bien?

-Si, solo un poco aturdida por tus gritos.

-Ja!

Se miraron con ternura y paciencia, sus manos se cuidaban, sus ojos lloraban, sus labios demostraban alegría.

-Te amo Harry.

-Y yo a ti Ginny.

Después todo volvió a un color negro y se perdió aquella imagen.

-Harry!!

Después la luz tomo poder en aquel lugar, aun el chico no comprendía lo que pasaba, se sentó un instante con su mano en su rostro tratando de entender lo que sucedía, al fin comprendía su extrañeza, había sido despertado, solo había sido un inocente y fuerte sueño, cada uno de aquellos momentos que habían pasado, eran solo minutos de descanso envueltos con la imaginación, solo sueños.

-Ron, que pasa?

-Te buscan.

-Quien?

-El ministro, dice que le urge verte.

-Para eso me levantas? (Aun no podía creer que por la culpa del ministro lo habían levantado de aquellos sueños, casi fantasías)

-Es sobre ya sabes quien.

El joven de lentes se puso de pie de un brinco y salio corriendo por la habitación, en su carrera dirigida hacia la visita del ministro, una chica de una dulce y fija mirada, de cabello rojo intenso lo había desorientado.

-Ginny!

-Harry, ven.

-Dime. (Sus labios dijeron esta palabra como una suplica de que no fuera otro tonto sueño)

-Ten esta carta, léela por favor.

Harry guardo la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y continuo corriendo, cruzo los lejanos pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Ahí estaba el culpable de su desilusión, vestido de pantalones de franela café y su capa de viaje.

-Quería verme?

-Si, veras Harry, eres muy joven y el momento de la batalla se acerca, así que debo pedirte que debes venir al ministerio.

-No, aquí estoy bien.

-Debes comprender mi preocupación hacia ti.

-mmm... preocupación?, esta seguro que en verdad sabe el significado de esa palabra.

-Sr.Potter, le pido respeto.

-Y yo le pido lo mismo hacia mi decisión de estar aquí y si eso es todo, adiós.

Dicho esto el chico se retiro, sus pasos eran pesados y distantes cada uno mostraba lo que sentía exactamente en ese momento, aun estaba enojado con Ron por haberlo despertado, seguía enojado consigo mismo como podía decirle que la amaba solo en sueños, aquellos dulces besos solo nacían en sus sueños, porque tenia que ser solo un sueño.

- Vaya manera de despertar (pensaba el chico, mientras deambulaba por la escuela.)

El sol tenia mucha fuerza, avisaba que era mediodía, pero a Harry no le importaba, tal vez un poco de sol podía darle la calidez que faltaba en el clima y en su desolado pecho, solo quería volver a dormir, se recostó en el pasto fresco y ligeramente crujiente, trataba de conciliar el sueño y así pasaron las horas, Harry metió la mano a su bolsillo cuando sintió un papel, era la carta de Ginny, se le había olvidado por completo, la saco y se sentó para poder leerla.

Harry.

Aun recuerdo el primer día en que te vi., me llamaste mucho la atención, no era por ser el "niño que vivió", era por que tenias algo, aun no lo logro descifrar, y con el tiempo me di cuenta que no solo me gustabas, sino que sentía algo mas fuerte, me enamore de ti, pero tu no me mirabas, ni siquiera teníamos grandes conversaciones, pero paso el tiempo y al fin sucedió...nos besamos.

Pensé que desde ese momento, tal vez tendríamos una relación, pero me equivoque, siempre eh estado ahí, para cuando me necesitabas, en silencio, con un abrazo o con palabras. Pero me canse, son años lo que te eh esperado, me canse de ser la primera en dar el paso, hoy es el ultimo día en que te esperare, hoy voy a estar a las 10 en la torre de astronomía, si no llegas entenderé que lo nuestro jamás pasara, pero en verdad quiero verte esta noche.

Atte:

Ginny.

Harry termino de leer la pequeña carta, tal vez era una señal, sus sueños eran la señal, era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo que sentía por ella, en verdad el quería estar ahí, se fijo en su reloj, eran las tres. Sobraba el tiempo, pero no debía ir con las manos vacías, ella le entrego una carta, no solo era un papel con palabras vagas y de profundos sentimientos, le había dicho que ella quería estar a su lado, estaba decidido en que debía ir a comprar sus flores favoritas, se quedo quieto en un momento, aun sus manos tenían cautiva aquella ligera carta.

3:25

Harry comenzó a correr hacia a su habitación a toda prisa, pero parecía que las cosas no estaban a su favor pues en el camino se encontró con Malfoy.

-Porque con tanta prisa Potter?

-No tengo tiempo para idiotas, Malfoy!

-Ni para un pequeño duelo?

-No estoy para tonteras.

-Levicorpus!! (Grito furioso Malfoy)

-Petrificus totalus (dijo Harry aun flotando, cuando a Malfoy le afecto el hechizo, Harry cayo con fuerza al piso)

-Rayos!! (Mientras decía esto, se sobaba la espalda)

Harry, comenzó a correr de nuevo, iba zigzagueando por los pasillos para no chocar con alguien, cuando de la nada se tropezó con alguien no muy amable y un poco deseable.

-Perdón.

-Tenga más cuidado...Potter.

-Si, si...

-Potter...

-Que!!

-Lo quiero ver hoy a las 8:00 en punto en mi oficina.

-Si... (Aun no había reaccionado cuando al mirar de donde venia la voz, vio marcharse al profesor Snape.

Harry comenzó a caminar con prisa y poco después empezó a correr de nuevo, mientras que pensaba no asistir al castigo, además debía ir por dinero, después ir a la tienda, tal vez comprarle algo mas que unas flores, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en su habitación.

-Harry, estas bien?

-Si, Hermione, pero que hago aquí?

-Seguro que estas bien.

-Si, si, ya me acorde.

Subió a su cuarto, abrió el baúl y comenzó a sacar sus cosas, estaba demasiado alterado, preocupado, dudaba en ir vestido así, y además no encontraba su dinero.

-Acaso no tiene fin mi baúl!!

-Aquí están!!! (Grito cuando en sus manos tenia la bolsa de galeones.

Salio de su habitación, tan aprisa que no se dio cuenta que había empujado a Ron, empezaba a saltar los escalones de dos en dos y corrió hacia Hogsmade. Sabía que tenía tiempo, pero en verdad quería estar a tiempo o aun mejor antes que ella. Cuando estaba en la salida de los territorios de la escuela miro de nuevo su reloj.

4:25

-Acaso me odia el tiempo?!!.. A donde tengo que ir??

Corrió por todo Hogsmade, aun no encontraba la tienda donde compraría las flores...dio una vuelta a la izquierda y siguió avanzando hasta que llego a Dervish y Banges.

-Buenos días, joven.

-Buenos días, busco lilas...

-De que color?

-Blancas.

-De que largo, solas o con hojas verdes, un ramo o sueltas, cuantas desea, arregladas o no, con o sin tarjeta.?

-De largo...18 centímetros, con hojas verdes, que sea un ramo, que sea una docena, arregladas por supuesto y sin tarjeta.

-Permítame.

Mientras arreglaban el ramo, Harry descansaba de tanto correr.

-Joven.

-Si.

-Ya están, son 12 galeones.

-Doce?

-Si, un galeón por flor.

-Esta bien.

Al salir de la tienda, decidió ir a comprarle unos chocolates. Pero aun no sabia a cual ir, cuando vio a lo lejos a dos chicos pelirrojos, en verdad quería saludar, pero debía continuar sus compras así que decidió evadirlos para no perder tiempo, pero ya era demasiado tarde lo habían visto.

- Harry!!!

-Hola Fred y George.

- Que bueno que te vemos, queremos enseñarte algo nuevo que hemos estado haciendo y claro tendrás el privilegio de ser el primero en verlo.

Los chicos lo agarraron de los brazos y lo llevaron a su tienda.

-vamos Harry.

-Sí, pasa no seas tímido.

-Qué pase?, que no sea tímido, si son ustedes los que me están cargando.

-Ooops!, es verdad, lo sentimos Harry, pero es la emoción.

-Qué es lo que me quieren mostrar?

-Nuestra nueva obra de arte!!...Son zapatos pegajosos.

-Ah!!

-Son geniales, lo máximo, únicos, son nuestros.

-Pruébalos Harry.

Los chicos pusieron a Harry en el piso y le pusieron los Zapatos.

-Vamos Harry!, ponte de pie.

-Son cómodos, no son tan desagradables.

-Llévatelos puestos.

Harry se agacho y recogió las flores, y salio de la tienda olvidando sus tenis, cuando iba de regreso a la escuela miro de nuevo su reloj.

6:55

-Todavía queda tempo.

Sus pasos se empezaron hacer más lentos y pesados, pues los zapatos comenzaron con su efecto pegajoso, parecían derretirse hasta que se quedaron pegados en el suelo.

-Rayos, que importa. (Mientras decía esto, se había agachado para quitárselos y seguir avanzando.

Empezó a caminar con gran lentitud, pues aun sus calcetas estaban pegajosas, un poco cansado llego a la entrada de la escuela, aun debía pasar desapercibido para que no lo viera el profesor Snape. Aunque era casi pedir un milagro, pues el profesor lo estaba esperando en la entrada.

-Lindos zapatos Potter, esperaba verte hasta las ocho pero parece que tu tenias prisa por verme.

-No se de que me habla, profesor.

-Vaya! al joven se le olvida lo que paso esta tarde, pero no tuviste tanta suerte porque a Malfoy no se le ha olvidado, de echo el esta en este momento en la enfermería.

-El empezó.

-Calla Potter, pero veo que considerado eres, le has comprado flores, será mejor que se las lleve, y quiero verte en este momento que camines hacia mi oficina.

-Si profesor.

-Espera, ten una flor.

-Gracias.

-Cuando miro su reloj eran casi las siete, aun le quedaban tres horas, solo esperaba que el castigo no fuera tan largo o que por alguna extraña razón, Snape se quedara cuidando a Malfoy.

-Vaya día!

Harry entro en la oficina y se sentó frente al escritorio, su mirada divagaba entre las paredes cuando, escucho que se abría la puerta.

-Quiero que limpies todos los frascos de esas tres cajas.

-Si, señor.

Harry tomo un viejo trapo y empezó a sacar cada frasco y uno por uno lo comenzó a limpiar, cada vez se le hacia mas aburrido, y parecía que ya habían pasado mas de dos horas, tenia que salir de ahí, tal vez no era por la hora, tal vez era por Ginny o tal vez por el hediondo olor que emanaban aquellos frascos pero sabia que debía salir, cuando trato de abrir la puerta para pedir que le hablaran a sus amigos, se dio cuenta que estaba encerrado.

-Maldita sea, estoy encerrado, que horas son?

Cuando miro su reloj habían pasado las horas, solo faltaban media hora para las diez y el encerrado.

-Debo encontrar una salida, ya se me desapareceré, no, no, aun no se muy bien, en verdad no creo que Ginny me quiera a la mitad, abriré la puerta desde adentro…neee!, jamás seria tan simple escapar del profesor Snape.

Cuando estaba casi rendido, volteo hacia el escritorio, y vio en la pared su salida, una ventana.

-Perfecto, saltare.

Camino hacia ella y la abrió, acerco una silla, por un momento no estaba decidido, pero tenia que hacerlo, el tiempo parecía ir mas de prisa.

Harry puso un pie en la silla y luego puso el otro, se trepo en la orilla de la ventana, solo cerro los ojos y salto. Comenzó a correr, debía correr, en su mente tantos pensamientos lo hacían perder el destino, debía llegar a tiempo y decirle que en verdad la amaba, subió las escaleras de la torre, cuando se detuvo a la mitad, miro su reloj, eran casi las diez , cada paso parecía tomarle un minuto mas, cuando estaba listo para abrir la puerta, sintió algo, como una ligera brisa, tenia miedo de abrir aquella puerta, permaneció así unos cuantos segundos y decidió abrirla, salio directo para ver a Ginny, pero agacho su mirada y vio su muñeca izquierda, el reloj dictaba 10:00.

Ella no estaba, camino hacia la orilla y miro todo desde arriba, no quería mirar a tras, no quería mirar esa puerta, vio un pequeño pedazo de pergamino, lo tomo en sus manos y vio lo que mas temía ver.

Te espere más de una hora.

-Como?, acaso decía las nueve, no, no, la carta dice a las diez, cuando pensó en una cruda teoría pero tal vez era la realidad. Su reloj estaba atrasado una hora, había entendido el porque Snape había dicho eso, era un maldito sarcasmo por su retraso no lo felicitaba por llegar temprano, su mirada quedo frágil y vacía quería llorar de enojo, de dolor había llegado tarde la primera vez que quería llegar a tiempo, cuando Harry dio media vuelta para entrar, ahí estaba ella, estaba dormida, camino hacia ella y la miro con cariño y un ápice de melancolía, simplemente le sonrió y lentamente toco la puerta para volver a entrar, el tiempo le había dictado la respuesta.


End file.
